It's Not Everyday
by demarzi
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione go across the pond to start their lives anew? Trouble is brewing and the small town of Forks is in for a wild ride. Harry/Seth. Hermione/Paul, Imprint story! Warnings inside


**It's not every day - Harry Potter Crossover Twilight - **

A/N This story will be set in 2004 in our Hero's 7th year, Sirius is still alive there will be slight Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing (I don't usually write this style but for this story to work it has to be done.) Twilight has also been not kept to cannon for some parts to work how I want it to. Its AU/AR, OOC, OC so characters **will not be cannon**. It is an Imprint story as well. I'm sorry if you notice something that you've read before, I've read hundreds and more stories over the years and can't remember if I have read something similar. If you are someone that has written something that has an idea similar let me know so I can give credit to you. Don't like don't read simple. I haven't abandoned Unspoken Words; I'm just re writing it at this point in time so I can upload it finished. It will be updated when I get it to a standard I'm happy with. There will be identity changes for Harry and Hermione they will be found in the next chapter. If you have any questions or something you would like to see, please leave a comment or a comment on my Facebook or Twitter account they are found on my profile. Please let me know if you would like to see this continued.. Demarzi-Rose  
P.S This hasn't been beta'd yet so all and any mistakes are my own

Warnings for this story:

Angst, Abuse, Mild mentions of rape(Nothing graphic in any detail), Preg, MPreg, Violence, D/s, H/C, Lemons, Dark, NC, Gender swap, B-Mod, Fluff, creaturefic, knotting whilst in human form, Slash, Het, toys (I will include warnings at the start of each chapter that needs them as well as pairings in that chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter they belong to the creative minds that wrote them I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. No money is made off this writting.

Chapter one

It's not every day that you reach that time in life where you just need change; you need an escape route from everything that is happening in and around you. A way to just be who you are without everyone pushing you in the direction they want you to be in or the expectations and criticisms of everyone around you.

This is the point where I am at right now, you may be wondering just who exactly I am; just bear with me and my story will be told. Let's start at the beginning, from the age of one I have been famous for something I didn't find out about until I turned eleven, but life before that wasn't like anyone else's that I knew of. My life was hard from the time I was old enough to handle the chores that my aunt and uncle set for me. They started with light chores like helping my aunt with the cooking in the kitchen and cleaning from the age of four. To gardening and picking up after my cousin, all the laundry and the rest of the house work by the time I was six.

Once I was tall enough to be able to see above the bench, cooking of all the meals was set to me and failure wasn't an option. Punishment for the smallest things was harsh; I would be whipped with the iron cord then put under boiling water until I would be screaming in pain.

If it was burnt food or if the grass or flowers wilted I was beaten then locked in my cupboard under the stairs for a week with no food or water the entire time. If I even thought about not finishing my chores or ignoring every little whine and whim of my cousin I would be beaten to a bloody pulp and forced to give my uncle pleasure anyway he wished. By nine is when he would use rape as a form of punishment to break me more than he already had.

At the age of eleven my life changed majorly due to being informed that I was a wizard, in fact a very famous wizard. You see I was placed with those monsters after my parents were killed by the evil dark wizard 'Lord Voldemort' or better known as You-Know-Who. The night they died Voldemort tried to kill me as well but the killing curse backfired and all I was left with was a lightning shaped scar on my forehead.

To say I was shocked is an understatement, to realize that my parents weren't killed in a car crash but by a mad man. To top that off that I wasn't normal and didn't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore was too much and I ended up fainting.

When I got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my life didn't get any better. Instead of being abused and raped I was always put in very dangerous situations where I had that mad-man using different tactics to try to kill me again.

These past seven years of school I've not only had to deal with the psychopath named Tom Riddle; also known as Voldemort trying to kill me each year. I had a teacher that hated the ground I walked on and the very air I breathed belittling me at every chance he got. I also had to deal with a man that I thought I could trust completely trying to sculpt me into the perfect weapon that did as I was told with as little information as possible. A weapon that would be able to rid the Wizarding world of their version of 'Hitler' for lack of a better word and to save countless lives by surrendering mine.

Though I wasn't alone sometimes it felt as if I was. My last year of school was spent on the run hunting little bits of Voldemort's soul; that year taught me a lot about my friends. It taught me that while times are a little bit bumpy you don't get a true sense of someone's character, when times are rough and there is little hope you learn everything you need to know about them.

My very first friend Ronald Weasley was there all through my first, second, and third years; fourth year his jealousy and lack of trust in me started to form a crack in our friendship.

Sixth year he was again by my side though when we left school in search of the Horcrux was when our friendship was severed nearly completely. He abandoned Hermione and me when the going got to be too much; yes he came back but we were never the same after that. After the war he got a taste of fame from being one third of the Golden Trio, he got Hermione, he got a position on the Chudley Cannons as Keeper, the fan girls, the money and any other girl he wanted.

At first 'Mione didn't have any idea that Ron was cheating on her until we walked in on Ron and some bint. What made it worse is that the bloody git wasn't even the littlest bit remorseful for what he had done; he told us that he had been cheating on her since they got together and that she is such a prude because she wouldn't put out for him so he went elsewhere, that's where our friendship was completely destroyed.

Hermione has stood by me since the first year and has been unwavering in it unlike some not worth mentioning. Making her my sister in all senses except blood; things however can change.

It wasn't until two days ago; after I received my creature inheritance, that I received a letter from Gringot's asking for a meeting to discuss my accounts and my parents will.

Sitting in a shocked silence in the high ceiling room, I'm having trouble trying to comprehend just what Tarquin just told me. Re-reading over the scrolls and the letter my parents left for me for my eleventh birthday.

_To my dearest Harry, _

_If you are reading this I'm sorry to say that we are gone. We will always love you our darling child. I hope that you have been raised the way we wanted for you and your sister to be; with your godfather Sirius and Severus or with Remus. I do hope you weren't taken away from them. _

_My little boy on your seventeenth birthday you will receive a creature inheritance, don't be afraid of it. It's a gift from us to you both, what I can say about it is that you both will have a combination of a Veela and a Siren's inheritance. No one but Severus is aware of what your father and I where, not even Dumbledore. _

_Our darling children you both will have one to two mates each and you will find a pulling in your heart whenever you come to a decision that will draw you to them. There is a book that Severus has that will tell you both everything you need to know about what is to come. _

_Take care of Kerra my Harry, _

_Love Mummy _

Looking back down at the letter shaking in my hands I notice several tear drops had escaped my eyes and had fallen on it. Folding the letter I place it down on Tarquin's desk and look over my accounts; pushing my questions of just who is Kerra and the fact I had a sister to the back of my mind for the moment.

Mr. Harry James Potter

Properties

Potter Castle - Ballinamore, Ireland  
Potter Manor - Campobasso, Italy  
Evan's Estate - Effingham, England  
Peverell's Haunt - London, England  
Lilly's Getaway - Sydney, Australia  
Evan Manor -Forks, Washington, United States of America

Vaults

Trust Vault 1,999,999 Galleons  
439,251 Sickles  
604,869 Knuts

Evan's Vault 15,000,030 Galleons  
18,761 Sickles  
4,869 Knuts  
30,000,000 Pounds

Potter's Vault 20,000,172 Galleons  
67,258 Sickles  
134,869 Knuts  
150,595,600 Pounds

Peverell's Vault 165,000,106 Galleons  
39,251 Sickles  
4,869,201 Knuts

Merlin's Vault 1,900,000,283 Galleons  
59,851,197 Sickles  
14,997 Knuts

(All vaults include furnishings, art work, books and trinkets)

Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore to Vernon Dursley - 15,000 Galleons a month  
Albus Dumbledore to Molly Weasley- 50,000 Galleons, Potter promise ring and protection necklace.

Albus Dumbledore to Albus Dumbledore- 1,000,000 Galleons, Irvin Peverell's trilogy of 'The Woman in the Black Cloak tapestries, Gaunt library specializing in the Dark Arts, and throne belonging to King Arthur.

Slamming the Scroll on the table I ask Tarquin what I can do to acquire the money that was stolen from me, also why it was able to be stolen in the first place. Looking back at the letter on the table I ask if they know how I can find my sister.

Tarquin sets about getting Griphook to proceed with the returns with interest, as for finding out the name of my sister I am taken down to the Pervalls Vault to retrieve their family tree. Looking over it I find my parents' names and underneath I see myself and Hermione Granger have a line joining us together. Sinking down onto the floor I start to cry with shock and anger at the fact that I've gone seventeen years without knowing she was blood family.

How could that vile man not only steal from me but most importantly take my older sister away from me! So you want to play with little Harry Potter? I'll make you regret it old man and first I just need a way to get myself and my family out of his grip.

-hp-

_Two hours later_

Walking through the door of Shell Cottage where Remy is staying with Bill and Fleur I go to find Remus to inform him of what I found out earlier today, finding him in the kitchen I proceed to make myself a tea. "What's on your mind cub?"

"Just thinking through everything that the goblins told me." Without waiting for a reply I quickly take a sip of my tea and the burning helps me say what I need to. "I found out that Hermione is my sister though in her letter mum called her Kerra, we are going to be part Siren and Veela. I now own six properties all over the world, I'm a descendent of Merlin, Molly and Vernon were being paid by Dumbledore from my vaults. I have no idea why Molly was being paid, Vernon that I understand. But what I don't is why was Dumbledore stealing money for him and why from me?" The words rushed out of my mouth so fast it took a couple of minutes for Remus to process all that I said.

"Wait, slow down there cub, so if I understand correctly Hermione is your sister? Why weren't Siri and I informed that your sister survived birth? I'm sure James and Lilly would of told us. You both have creature blood and Dumbledore was stealing from you this whole time, correct?"

"Yes to all" my head hung low as I didn't, well couldn't look up at Remus. Drawing my arms tightly against my chest I feel added weight to my body and am shocked when they're the arms of my godfathers, Siri and Remy. "Wait you to knew about Kerra and you never told me

"Oh Harry, nothing is going to change; you know that right. You still have us and Herms plus a couple extras; Bill, Fleur, Charlie and of course Sev." Siri took me tightly into his embrace as he said this; "Just remember cub; once in the mad house there is no escape, you're stuck with us beyond the grave." At that we all broke into laughter.

Tbc -


End file.
